


The Love Bridge

by Mylari



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on the Bridge over the River Chozzerai from season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> WEP owns everything except the voices in my head.

Watching the rest of the team, I can't believe the excitement that this little "play" is generating. The whole thing is only meant to last a few minutes, though I can understand how the chance to kiss Allura is tempting. She tells us that she needs one of us to play her love interest at the dedication ceremony. I listen to the discussion quietly debating with myself about whether or not this is a good idea. The princess will be exposed and that worries me. I am drawn back to the conversation when I hear Lance state, "Sounds like a story I wouldn't wanna miss. The princess running from one end of the bridge… The young guy running from the other… Then they meet in the middle – and get all icky-sticky." I can't help but glare at him as he smirks at me. I know there are one of two things on his mind right now – The chance for him to kiss the princess, or getting me to do it. I make a mental note to punish him privately later. Sometimes I wonder why I tell him anything, best friend or not.

"Keith?" I am startled back out of my reverie again by Allura's voice. She's asking me if I want to draw cards with the rest of the team to see who will cross the River Chozzerai with her. "No thanks. I'll stay here in case an emergency comes up." I can feel Lance's eyes on me and can only imagine what torment he will put me through if he wins. The cards are drawn and Hunk is the lucky winner. At least he doesn't know how I feel and won't take advantage of the situation to do more than what is required for the dedication ceremony.

Later that afternoon, Lance corners me in the recreation room. "I can't believe you, Keith." He gives me a look like he's taking measurements for my straight jacket.

"What? What did I do?" I give him my best impression of his innocent look.

"You're really gonna to stay here? I saw the look she gave you when she asked if you wanted to participate. She wanted you to be the one she ran across the bridge to y'know. If you weren't so, well… *you*… you would have seen the look of disappointment that she tried to hide when you refused her."

"Lance, you're imagining things. Besides, I couldn't be the one to run across the bridge to her, as soon as I kissed her she'd know that I wasn't just play-acting and then what? Her safety is my responsibility, even if it means protecting her from me. You know Coran and Nanny would never allow her to be with me and I don't want to put her in that position."

"So instead you will torment yourself endlessly and worship her from five feet away? Brilliant move oh masochistic one… Brilliant move…Why can't you just live a little for once? Sometimes rules aren't all they're cracked up to be."

I sigh knowing he has a point. "Lance…" I warn him. "Please respect my choice in this. It's the right one."

He snorts, smirks, raises an eyebrow at me and simply states "We'll see about that." Turning on his heel he walks out the door leaving me worried about what he's planning now. With friends like him, who needs Zarkon?

I sigh, sit down, and pick up my book. I am about to go back to my reading, though I doubt a single word will register now, when I hear the door open again. I brace myself for another go round with Lance and am startled when the voice I hear is definitely *not* his.

"Hi Keith…"

"Princess… Shouldn't you be getting fitted for your bridge costume?"

"I still have a few minutes before Nanny comes looking for me. I can't believe she is letting me do this… You'd think that she and Coran would lock me in my room again before they let me kiss a boy - especially in public." She blushes a little and giggles as she glances at me. A part of me wishes that I had agreed when she asked me to take part. No, I can't think like that.

"You have a point there. You'll be very exposed on that bridge. I want Lance and Pidge to stay as close as possible while you and Hunk perform. Make sure you are all armed. There is room for you to conceal a weapon under the costume, right? Maybe I should go talk to the tailor before your fitting…"

She gives me a look that she normally saves for Nanny and Coran. "Keith, you're as bad as Coran. I'll be fine and you're being overprotective. I wish you'd change your mind and come along."

"No, someone needs to be here on guard. Since I am the captain, it's my job." I know it's not the answer she wants to hear and it's certainly not the one I want to give her, but it's the only answer that makes sense. More than that, it's the right answer. I get up and go to the window, pretending to admire the view. In reality, I'm watching her reflection, trying to see if Lance was right. I see her sigh softly and then quickly compose herself. As I watch, her image makes its way to the door. She hesitates before stepping into the hallway and turns to look at me one last time. This time I think I see what Lance saw. For a split second, she looked like I'd taken her favorite toy. It takes every ounce of willpower in my body to keep my eyes on the window instead of grabbing her in my arms and promising her anything she wants. I hope I simply imagined that thanks to Lance's earlier remarks.

After a few minutes I leave the room to find the rest of the team. I want to prep them on the security measures that I have in mind for the event. I find Hunk at his costume fitting. A brief conversation with the tailor ensures an easily accessible, concealed place to hide a weapon in the costumes. I remind Hunk not to drop his guard while he's enjoying himself. Then I find Pidge and Lance playing cards in the rec room.

"Hey guys, I just wanna go over security for the Princess's little outing. I've already reminded Hunk to be on high alert and instructed the tailor to give him a place for a blaster in his costume. I want you both to stay as close to the Princess as possible." I give Lance a stare that stops his smirk dead in its tracks. "There will be a lot of people there and crowds can easily conceal danger. Keep your eyes peeled. Her protection is your top priority. I'll keep an eye on things from here in case you need backup."

"You got it Keith!" I can always count on Pidge for enthusiasm. Lance on the other hand is studying me in a way that makes me wonder yet again what he is up to…

"Lance? You on board?"

"Me? Ordered to stare at a beautiful girl all day? Of course I'm the man for the job! Consider it done." He gives me a wink. I sigh, raise an eyebrow at him and slowly shake my head.

"I'm serious Lance. I expect you to be too…"

"Really Keith? When is Lance ever serious?" I look at Pidge and realize that he has a point. Giving Lance another pointed look, I stand and leave the room.

I get to the control room and go over my ideas for the security detail with Coran. Once we have everything planned out, I head back to the rec room. Something worries me about the ceremony tomorrow. Maybe I can distract myself for a while with a book. Hopefully Lance will be occupied elsewhere. I don't think I can handle any more of his ribbing tonight.

Dinner is a lively affair. Everyone is excited about the bridge dedication. Hunk is so eager he can barely eat, at least until dessert is served. Lance keeps giving me looks across the table and smirks whenever he manages to catch my eye. I'm ready for this whole thing to be over with already.

In the morning the rest of the team loads up and heads to the bridge. As they fly off, I remind them of the need to be vigilant. Sitting back, I start scanning the airspace around Arus for signs of a threat. I glance at the clock and realize that it's time for things to begin and I change my view to watch them at the bridge. Sure enough as soon as Hunk and Allura get close to each other, Lotor arrives. Everyone gets to their lions and we manage to form Voltron and defeat the robeast.

The yellow lion is going to need some repairs, but other than that everyone is safe. The bridge managed to remain unscathed so Allura insists that we try the ceremony again. At her announcement Lance gets a goofy look on his face. It makes me a little nervous because I know he's up to something.

"Ok boys, who's it going to be this time?" Allura has decided that it's only fair to give everyone another chance to play her star crossed lover. Before I can volunteer to stay at the castle again Lance nudges me from behind and I stumble towards the princess. I can hear him snickering as I start to plan some new training routines for the red lion. "Oh, Keith! It's so nice to see you change your mind and embrace the ceremony this time!" She beams at me and my heart skips a beat.

Once she goes off to see the tailor about my costume, I turn on Lance. "What was that for?" I give him my most menacing glare and he doesn't even blink. He just gives me a knowing look and winks at me. Again I vow to make his training excruciating from now on.

Two hours later Allura and I are at the bridge and the ceremony begins again. She makes another speech, turns to me and starts running. I begin jogging towards her. This time we make it to the middle of the bridge together and I grab her in my arms. I plan to kiss her on the cheek, but she turns and her mouth meets mine. My whole world disappears. All I am aware of is the feel of her lips on mine. I feel in her kiss the same thing I know she feels in mine. I press her to me and feel her cling in return. Reluctantly, we end the kiss and look into each other's eyes. In that one moment everything has changed. I don't know what the future holds for us, but whatever it is, we're gonna face it together. Maybe I should forgive Lance after all. I bend down for another kiss…


End file.
